


【傘星】Lobelia

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 可能含有令人不快的描寫
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa





	【傘星】Lobelia

朴星和看得見任何東西。  
隨著他逐漸脫離少年，超常的視力就越發瘋狂。  
十歲時，他看見對面大樓教室裡的同學，手上握著流行品牌的藍色原子筆，振筆疾書。——可惜看不見考卷上的答案。那是他唯一的念頭。他不擅讀書，紙上一片空白。

視力檢查很正常，對學校來說，看不見黑板的孩子才不正常。他偶爾打開電視，翻看書本，學到一些用詞。「超能力」、「念動力」、「巫術」、「超自然」、「外星科技」……，有時看見那些演繹超能力的電影節目，他會停下來，當作消磨時間地看。但有一天，他除了電視螢幕上的內容之外，就連電視內部的零件構造也會出現在眼前，他便再也不看電視了。

我是什麼？朴星和有時會這麼想。大多數人都會這麼想，所以沒有人覺得他奇怪。他看著鏡子，卻看不見自己的內臟或腦漿。他喜歡自己嗎？看不見，所以無法判斷。他逐漸沉迷機械和物理學，看得見內部構造使一切容易得多。

朴星和沒有經歷過戀愛，人際關係淡薄，房裡的機器人模型比朋友還要多；所有人在他眼裡都是血紅肌肉與骨頭疊上外貌皮囊的模樣，他們興奮起來時會變成奇怪的顏色，憤怒的時候還會燒著一股橘紅色的熱，刺得他眼睛痛，有時他看見癌細胞在裡頭蠕動，但他什麼也不能做。他習慣了，但說不上喜歡。比起生物，還是植物和機械美觀多了，搭上火車旅行便成為習慣。

機械，再來是山，或者花，用一般的詞彙來解釋顯得普通，但對朴星和來說，它們比人類可愛很多，精彩得足以填滿他看見的空白。金魚草、菊花、罌粟花，再來是天空，或者說是宇宙。

用一般的詞彙來解釋，朴星和自身就是望遠鏡，他喜歡望遠鏡的構造，但不喜歡這麼思考自己。望遠鏡並不對所見一切察覺感受、扭曲事實、喜好厭惡，但朴星和會。他喜歡下雨天，稍稍揚起手中的傘，抬頭望向陰霾的天空，水滴凝結、破碎、掉落，電荷相互衝撞，不屬於任何人類定義的顏色近在咫尺，無法以現有文明訴說，若以他的嘴巴來描述，也許就會偏離真正的顏色。

朴星和認為自己也許不屬於這個時空。有時他凝視著遺落在太空中的光、月球上凹凸不平的坑，心想能不能看見傳說中的蟲洞、暗物質什麼的。可惜就連他也沒有看過。但是再這麼看下去，也許有一天自己就連時空自身也能看見了吧？朴星和尚未能想像它是什麼模樣。

—————

早上六點，朴星和撐著傘，在太陽未上山前就來到高處，陰雨綿綿，也許今天都會是這種天氣。他盡量不接觸陽光，雖然不會對他造成實質傷害，但偶爾無意望見，會讓他難受；也許是因為他無法了解太陽在想什麼。他站在人們走出來的山間小路上，低頭看著腳下溪流，它夾在山谷之間，靜靜流淌，澄澈水中有不少生物躍動。

朴星和往對面山頭望去時，天空比剛才亮了一些，但烏雲依舊纏繞山林。

他看見了。

在傘緣滑過的瞬間，那個人就站在樹林之中。  
是和朴星和年齡相仿的男人，纖長雙眼如細雨，低頭看著腳下。他沒有撐傘，雨水淋濕他破爛的白色雨衣，頭髮不停滴水，朴星和隨著髮尾落下的水珠望去，水珠落地後很快被泥土吸收，泥土裡埋著人。

儘管朴星和的一生中早已難以定義何謂「不該看」的東西，他也清楚自己目擊了一個犯罪現場。他盤算著山谷之間的距離。即便是普通人，他們的距離也能夠看見彼此的身影；但屍體早已深埋土中，朴星和不認為那個人會知道自己是目擊者。

屍體早已破敗，身首異處，朴星和是從那不屬於任何野生動物的靈巧手指辨認出是人類的。他努力穩定呼吸。連宇宙都看過的人，居然因為分屍現場而驚慌失措，朴星和不禁自嘲。

這時那個人抬起頭，雨絲模糊了他的五官，但朴星和知道他的視線落在自己身上。視線是一種與根類似的東西，它會活生生地飛躍、纏繞在身體上，朴星和壓低手中的傘，試圖阻擋讓人疼痛的根，卻毫無作用。

那個人是透明的。

朴星和鼓起勇氣，再次抬高傘，發現他和他看過的人類不一樣。臟器、骨骼、肌肉應有盡有，但皮囊像是一層厚重的繭，覆蓋在他身上。然後他看著朴星和笑了。某種濕冷的溫度從腳下襲來。

說來詭異，但朴星和並不覺得恐懼。那股濕涼，也許是他的笑容傳來的，竟緩解了朴星和的不適。那是他從未在人類身上感受到的溫潤。在活人與死屍之間，他第一次看見人類。

朴星和鬆開了手中的傘，腳下踩過的泥濘啪搭啪搭，向著往對面山頭的方向跑去。

—————

崔傘喜歡躺著。  
他不常被人注意到，他確實存在，但某種無形的東西強調了每個個體的顯眼度。他不愛說話，討厭出門，雖然也厭惡待在總是漏水的家裡。後來他知道，那個無形的東西叫做存在感。

每個人都極為普通，但總是有人會更特別一點，有人會更普通一點。父親不在家時，他可以看一會兒電視劇，翻看從圖書館借來的書。比起生硬的公式，他更偏好沒有標準答案的東西，那些為人詬病的委靡文學、誇大滑稽的八點檔、誰也無法以文字敘述的現代舞。

我為什麼存在？他有時會這麼想，特別是父親的拳頭像雨滴一樣不斷落在身上時。骨頭打在軟肉上的痛覺是真實的，它們卻有不同的名字，「管教」、「暴力」、「愛」。哪一個才是正確答案？沒有答案才是正確的。崔傘站在洗手台鏡子前，撫摸著自己的傷口，腦中總是閃過那些小說裡用過的詞。痛得像是要融化。一萬年的孤獨。黑色的憤怒。

崔傘沒有經歷過戀愛，人際關係淡薄，房裡的書本和DVD錄影帶比朋友還要多；其實他懷疑自己曾有過，但那對於那個對象來說只是一場雪崩災難，而不是一段感情。他總是看著自己，被不知名的情緒擁抱著，他只能想著自己。

只要他躺著，就能夠只想著自己，也能避開「管教」、「暴力」、「愛」。偶爾他站著，模仿電視螢幕裡的舞姿，仰起脖子、伸出手、彎折自己的腰時，他覺得自己好像變成了別的東西。不是人類的、柔軟而透明的東西，但他還屬於自己。

在外人的標準看來，他只是個普通人，甚至比普通再更失敗了一點。但崔傘無所謂，他只觀察別人，不需要被人看著。只要能用自己的身體舞動，就是他的——他尚未找到可以準確命名的文字。

崔傘不喜歡下雨天和活著的東西，但遇到那個人之後，他養起了花，一種紫色的花，這種花的名字不存在他的語言中，就算唸出來也是音譯。那個人很喜歡花，一天中的二十四小時，有一半他盯著花，另一半則盯著自己。

「朴星和，為什麼要一直看著我？」崔傘問。  
「沒為什麼。」朴星和坐在沙發上，單手撐著下巴，視線沒有離開他。「說了你也不會相信的。」  
「什麼？」崔傘笑出來。「有冤魂在我背後嗎？」  
「那種東西不存在。」朴星和皺起眉心。

大概是自己的妄想症變得嚴重了，崔傘總覺得朴星和好像看透了自己的一切。奇怪的人。眉清目秀的他足以成為電影中的主角，某天卻突然找上崔傘。可是崔傘同時感覺到某個東西正在他們腳下擴散，就好像他們不知不覺成為了同一個世界線的人。

朴星和說他喜歡崔傘的溫度，總是用眼睛看著他說。

崔傘就這麼把他養下去了。

—————

朴星和喜歡拉著崔傘去看星空。

山上的光害最少，離住所也近，唯一讓崔傘頗有微詞的是朴星和總要在下雨天出門。但當朴星和用沒撐傘的那隻手握著崔傘，靜靜地望著他時，崔傘還是會同他一起上山。

「天氣不好的話，什麼也看不到啊。」崔傘遙望被厚重雲層蓋住的天空。  
「我可以說給你聽。」朴星和說。

朴星和說起那些群星的故事，就好像他就在銀河中被撫育長大，崔傘總是聽得入神，遠比房裡那些書都要有趣。他會情不自禁地抱住朴星和，帶著他踩踏不知名的雙人舞。他溫暖的身體就像月光。真是丟人啊，崔傘心想，他渴望著無以名狀的東西，羞於承認。

當朴星和被崔傘抱住時，觸感有點像被拋棄許久的玩偶再次緊擁在懷中，他只能看見崔傘身後的星空與深黑色的山林，但他會閉上雙眼。只有此時，朴星和再也不想看到任何東西，放心地把自己交給崔傘，隨著夜風舞動。  
崔傘一直都是薄霧般的顏色，和房裡鮮紫色的花很相襯，他偶爾會離朴星和很遠，但朴星和能夠一直看到他，所以他並不害怕。

這又是什麼呢？是連望遠鏡也無法窺視的物質嗎？是無法拆解的零件嗎？

朴星和沒有想到自己會找到比宇宙更有興趣的事物，說來有點普通，遠遠比不上蟲洞或神秘的化學物質，但他更喜歡有崔傘在身邊的星空。

—————

積雪崩塌了。  
朴星和只能眼睜睜地看著，卻無法阻止。

崔傘再也不是透明的薄霧色了，他滾燙的視線失控蔓延，在下著雨的山裡紮根。朴星和開始逃離不斷跳動的電視機，再也無法直視渾身血紅的崔傘。他終於看見了，那條跨越時空界線的限制，但他看見的不是兩人的未來，而是崔傘的過去。有毒的根只能開出有毒的花。

——果然我還是無法接觸活物嗎？崔傘心想，他在朴星和的嘴裡放滿紫色的花朵和莖葉，直到他中毒身亡為止，渾身脹紅。他甚至早已忘了生氣的理由和過程，只記得他們在夜晚的山裡吵了起來。他們應該是來看星星的吧？為什麼在跳起舞之前，朴星和已經不會動了呢？

崔傘來回了一趟，身上多了雨衣和鏟子。他無意隱瞞，但這裡甚至沒有觀眾會來看他的演出。他只是想把朴星和安葬在他們最熟悉的地方。毛毛細雨不停地下，崔傘只能專注地盯著自己的手，自己的鞋，自己曾經的容身之處，挖開泥土，斬斷根莖。

太陽好像升起了。崔傘站在原地，一動也不動，鏟子被扔下溪谷，被雨打下的落葉稀稀落落地掩在泥土表面上。

他始終沒有找到正確的詞。崔傘這麼想著，然後抬起頭。對面的山頭不知何時站了一個人，距離使他看不清對方的模樣，但他朝那裡微笑了一下。

那個人就連自己站在這也不知曉吧？崔傘想。


End file.
